penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennin Malbec-Amakiir
Music Playlist Player: Madfishmonger Appearance The bartender swore there was no one in that seat at the end a moment ago, but suddenly there he was; a rather…unique looking moon elf smiling at him from the bar. The pale blue hue of his skin is quite unusual in this part of the world, as is his sky-blue hair which was done up in neat dreadlocks and pulled back from his face. Woven into his hair were a variety of beads and rings, of all kinds of styles from all over the world. He wears a simple grey tunic and pants over which is a gorgeous fitted deep blue vest embroidered in grey and silver. He is also covered in tattoos, so many it takes a moment to make them all out. His shirt is open a little at the neck and on his skin there is a garden of flowers, lightly tinted with colour, spreading up and over his shoulders. One vine trails up the right side of his face, blooming with tiny pink blossoms. Geometric patterns cover his hands and wrists, disappearing up under his sleeves and a simple series of dots surround his dark blue eyes. On his back is fastened a beautiful carved dark wood staff with silver tips. It looks used but strong. His pointed ears carry a number of piercings, as well as a few in his nose and lip. He smells of sandalwood and herbs, and has an air of contended calm. He sits with a straight back, clearly strong, but on a wiry, long-limbed frame. He is friendly and flirtatious with pretty much anyone who would approach and clearly enjoys himself in a party atmosphere. While he might appear somewhat ostentatious, his eyes are intelligent and observant, absorbing the world around him. Personality Tennin is very friendly and open, he loves to meet (and flirt with) new people, but it takes him a long time before he considers someone a friend. He’s the first to defend the less fortunate and it’s important to him to ensure everyone is treated fairly. He loves to party, somewhat to a fault, He can’t resist carnal pleasures, and struggles to resist temptation. He doesn't see himself as much of a role model, so his plans of opening a training academy are causing him a little anxiety. Family Tennin is the seventh of ten children of an ambitious family of noble moon elves. With all his siblings coming up prodigies and geniuses, the laid-back Tennin didn’t much fit in, but recently has made amends with his estranged family. His favourite cousin ran off with adventurers and was killed by undead, sending him off on his first real adventure to recover her body. He is married to Sindle Malbec-Amakiir and they are expecting their first children - a set of twins. They also recently adopted a young sun elf named Elan Goals Defend the defenseless, avenge his cousin and will fight any undead he comes across. Help anyone who needs it. He has a school opening to train children in self-defense. Pet Arvidae is an adorable corgi dog about a foot high at the shoulder and 2 1/2 feet long. She has no tail, large, satellite ears and a black nose. She is mostly a toast-brown colour, with a white underbelly that comes up her neck and over her nose, making a mask around her intelligent black eyes. Her short legs carry her faster than expected as she runs by, trying to herd other animals or small children and the occasional halfling. She is friendly and cheerful to everyone, but fiercely protective of Tennin, Sindle and their home after Tennin found her lost and hurt in the woods. Her low stature makes her the perfect companion in the woods where she can get through through thick underbrush and while she may look chubby, she is heavy and muscular, and strong enough to push open doors and even knock people over. Her sharp claws and bite are painful, especially as she has a tendency to go for the Achilles tendon when attacking, but she rarely fights, much preferring to be fed snacks and have her belly rubbed. Category:Player Character